


Fire Emblem Awakening: World of Darkness

by mewmew55



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew55/pseuds/mewmew55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina determined to save the past but then someone else is also determined to change the timeline<br/>credit goes to fire emblem awakening but OC belongs to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chrom shouted his war cry and charged after Validar. He sent blow after blow but Validar always retaliated. Just as he swings his sword, hoping his blade cut through the middle, Validar disappeared laughing. Chrom turned to his companion while pointing his Falchion upward, “Up there!!!”

The tactician looked up and noticed Validar ready to cast his magic but she cast her Thoron spell at him, hoping to make an impact but Validar disappeared.

“You fool!!”

Just as Chrom readies for his incoming attack, suddenly, a giant purple ball of lightning appeared and slammed Chrom against a pillar. Chrom gets up weakly and slammed his sword to the ground, propping himself up. Validar laughed darkly as he readies his ultimate spell. Just as he cast it, the tactician cast her Arcthunder, which canceled Validar’s attack. After the smoke dissipated, she was greeted by Validar’s glare.

Chrom walked towards the tactician and smiled. “This is it! Our final battle! You are one of us Lyra and no ‘destiny’ can change that.”

“Thank you,” Lyra responded as she smiled back.

“Now…let’s kill this dastard and be done with it!” 

Chrom and Lyra head towards Validar with weapons at hand. “Hahahaha. You fools. You honestly think you can escape from your fate?!” Validar laughed as his Grima’s Truth tome glowed a furious purple glow.

Lyra opened her Thoron tome and started casting her magic but Validar countered it with his spell. She then noticed that it was pushing her back and a jolt of electricity coursed throughout her body. She screamed in pain and slouched to the ground. 

“Lyra!!” Chrom shouted. He looked back at Validar and glared at him, “DAMN YOU!!!!” Chrom lunged after Validar and with his Falchion, he gave him the most nastiest wound. Lyra gets up and casts her Thoron at Validar.  
And with that, Validar has been defeated. He slouched towards to the ground with purple flames enveloped around him. Chrom turned to Lyra and smiled. 

“This isn’t over! DAMN YOU BOTH!!!!” With little strength he has left, Validar casts his final spell at Chrom. 

“Chrom!! Look out!!” To Chrom’s surprise, Lyra pushed him out of the way and a bright light enveloped her vision. She opened her eyes and noticed she is on the ground and Chrom running up to her. 

He kneeled down and lifted her up. “You alright?” He lifted her up and she spotted Validar fading. “That’s the last of him.” Chrom turned to her and smiled, “Thanks to you, we saved the day. You can rest now…” Suddenly, she begin to see red and she heard her heart began to pulse, which sends an echo to her ears, “It’s all over.” But those words were distorted to her. 

Chrom begin to notice Lyra staring at him and asked in confusion, “Hey…what’s wrong…” Suddenly, he flinched and stumbled back, holing a lightning bolt that pierced through his stomach. Lyra looked at Chrom in fear and looked at her hand, noticing small lightning bolts in her hands. She looks back at Chrom with no words. 

“This..this is not..your fault. Promise me..you will leave this place….please…go,” Chrom’s eyes started to haze and he felled to the ground. Suddenly, she heard a menacing laugh but realize another laughter took place. It was more of a feminine laughter but more dark.

-v-

“Chrom..we have to do something?”

“What do you suppose we do?”

“I…I don’t know!”

To their surprise, they noticed the tactician woke up. Chrom and Lissa looked at her and smiled. 

“I see you are awake now,” said Chrom.

“Hey there,” Lissa added.

“There are places to take a nap than on the ground you know,” Chrom reached out for her hand, “Give me your hand.”

The tactician reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing him to lift her up. “You alright?”

“Y..Yes..thank you…Chrom,” she replied.

Lissa, Chrom, and Federick looked at her in shock. “Ah, then you know who I am?” Chrom asked.

She shook her head in doubt, “ No…actually, I..it’s strange…your name, it just…came to me,”

“Hmm…how curious..” Chrom then added, “Tell me, what’s your name? What brings you here?”

“My..my name is….it’s..” She placed her hand onto her head, “Hmmm…”

“You…don’t know your own name?” Chrom asked in curiosity.

“I’m…not sure…Where am I exactly?” she asked as she looks around.

Lissa gasped and took a small step backward, “Hey! I’ve heard of his!! It’s called amnesia!” 

Frederick grunted in doubt, “It’s called a load of Pegasus dung.”

“Frederick please..”Chrom sighed.

“We’re to believe you remember milord’s name, but not your own?” Frederick asked in doubt.

“B…but it’s the truth!” the tactician pleaded.

Chrom turned around to look at Frederick, “What if it is true Frederick? We can’t just leave her here, alone, and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?”

“Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution,” He then glared at the tactician, “Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock.”

“Right then. We’ll take her back to town and sort this out there,” said Chrom.

“W..wait a minute!! Don’t I have a saying in this,” the tactician asked in disagreement.

Chrom smiled at her and lifted up his hand, “Peace, friend. I promise we’ll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come.” With that, the party marched forward. Minutes later, the tactician stopped and Chrom looked back in confusion. 

“What are you going to do to me? Am I your prisoner,” she asked in fear.

Chrom laughed at her question, “Hah! You’ll be free to go once we establish you’re no enemy of Ylisse..” He then turned to Frederick..”Right…Frederick?”

But all he did was turned his head.

“Is that where we are? Ylisse?” she asked.

“You’ve never heard of the halidom?” Frederick then chuckled, “Ha! Someone pay this actor. She plays quite the fool!”

Lissa sighed in annoyance, “Ugh Frederick”.

“Fredrick please,” Chrom then looked at the tactician, “This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose..proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom…but..you already knew that.” He then points at Lissa, “The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.”

Lissa pouted in response, “I am NOT delicate!!!....hmph..what a pain you are, brother!” She turned to the tactican, “Ignore him, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes.” She then grabbed her arm and smiled, “But you’re lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would’ve been a rude awakening!”

“Shepherds? You tend sheep?...In full armor?” the tactician asked.

“Heh, it’s a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here,” Chrom added.

“Hmph, I wish I could trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise,” said Frederick.

“I understand, sir. I would do no less myself,” said the tactician, “Oh…my name is Lyra…I just remembered that..How..odd.. I suppose that’s one mystery solved.”

“Lyra…” _How…how beautiful…_ “Is that foreign? Ah…well…We can discuss it later.” Chrom turned around and looked ahead. “We’re almost to town. Once we-!!”

“Chrom!! The town!!” Lissa exclaimed as she points to a hazy smoke area. 

“Gods! The town is ablaze. Those blasted brigands..no doubt.. Lissa!! Frederick!! Quickly!”

“But milord..what about her,” Frederick asked.

“Unless she’s on fire as well, it can wait!” Chrom responded.

“Come on!! Let’s go already,” Lissa pleaded. 

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick head towards to Southtown.

“But what about…hmmmm..” Without questioning herself, Lyra heads towards Southtown as well.

-Future-

“Everyone..please come back to the Ylisse of the past with me. To prevent grima’s resurrection!!” Lucina pleaded with her friends. “is everyone truly prepared?”

“A the words of the gods, it appears my blood has fallen silent,” Owain replied.

“Well.. it’s better than hanging around here doing nothing. Plus..we can meet our dead mothers..” Severa added.

“I—I can meet my mother?!” Nah asked in excitement.

“My mother? Hmph. Wouldn’t matter anyways, our parents are dead,” Gerome added which send sadness to Nah.

“What the heck Gerome!! Was that even necessary?” Severa asked in anger.

“Those in the past are different people. They are not our parents..” He then turned to Lucina, holding a certain mask. “We don’t belong in their era. Lucina, use this mask to hide your identity.”

“You are right,” Lucina grabbed the mask from Gerome, “This brand in my iris is proof of my royalty. I can’t allow the chaos to come to the world of the past.”

_O Children, you are humanity’s hope..have you prepared?_

“Naga?! Is that you?” Lucina asked in awe.

_A gate has been opened at the altar. Hurry!_

“Everyone, let’s head to the sanctuary before grima takes notice!” said Lucina.

As they head towards the sanctuary, they noticed the sanctuary started to crumble.

“Is it grima’s battalions?! Laurent asked.

“Hurry up!!” Severa shouted.

Lucina fixed up her hair and put on the mask. “Let’s charge through in one go!!” 

_No matter what it takes, I must save this word. Friends who became risen, my father who died.. I will save them. As I cross through this timeline, I will not be called by Lucina but by the hero-king Marth!!”_

>v _Heh heh. So you are here._

_Yes..i am talking to you. The one who is reading this ridiculous and disgusting story._

_Don’t think you’ll be satisfied with these adventures and what not_

_But don’t you worry. I shall make my appearance._

_Grima is not the only mighty powerful dragon around and neither is my sister._

_Heh heh heh. I will change this story around_

_Well then….sit back and enjoy this ‘story’ you humans call a fanfic_

_Because my time with you have just begun_


	2. Call me...Marth

“The villagers are in danger, we must help them,” said Chrom as he attacks one of the thieves. 

“Ha ha ha!! Look what the cat drag in. Men, forget the loot. We got a bigger prize in our hands, “ Garrick shouted.

“That dastard thinks it’s funny. He got another thing coming,” Chrom responded in anger as he lunged towards him.

“Milord!!” Frederick shook his head and sighed, “ I might as well go after him.” He nudged his horse forward towards Chrom’s direction.

Just as Lissa about to join them, she noticed Lyra running up to them. “Lyra?!”

At the sound of her sweet name, Chrom turned around and noticed Lyra fighting some archers off, “Lyra…why are you here?”

“I couldn’t just stand there and not do anything,” Lyra responded as she finished off one of the archers.

“DIE YOU TACTICIAN!!” a berserker shouted as he readies his axe, hoping to plunge it across her body. Petrified, Chrom goes after Lyra but Lyra pulled out a red book and cast a fire spell, which incinerated him to ash.

“Whoa…you can use sword and magic? THAT’S AWESOME!!!” Lissa exclaimed in excitement.

“huh…guess I can use magic,” Lyra responded as she spots an archer aiming its arrow to Chrom, who is not paying attention. “CHROM!! LOOK OUT!!” Lyra jumped in front of him and blocked the attack while casting her magic at the archer.

“Thanks,” said Chrom.

“No problem, now…lets aim for the leader…” Lyra and Chrom rushed towards the leader while Frederick aims for the others and Lissa healing him. 

“Give it up, your days are numbered,” Chrom threatened as he and Lyra readies their weapon.

“Heh, beginners luck. Try me if you dare,” Garrick replied as he licked his axe, “Maybe after cutting you to pieces, I’ll take that sweet tactician to myself.”

That made Chrom cringed and started to growl, “YOU MAD MAN!!!”

Lyra and Chrom lunged towards to Garrick while Garrick lifted up his axe and…----

_Hahahaha how amusing._

_It takes two humans to kill a single human._

_Pheh. I don’t want you human readers to be bored_

_Allow me to speed up the process._

Suddenly, Garrick started to flinch and felled to the ground, grabbing his head while screaming. Chrom lowered his sword in shock while Lyra started to shake in fear. She begin to noticed that his eyes turned pitch black and then foggy. Seconds later, he fallen limp and died. 

“By the gods…what was that?” Chrom asked in awe.

Just before Lyra can respond, Frederick and Lissa runs towards them. “Chrom..Lyra..are you alright?” Frederick asked as he cleaned his spear.

“Yeah..we’re fine,” Chrom replied as he sheathed his Falchion.

“Oh thank you warriors. You saved us all,” said village elder.

“Please..it’s nothing. It is our duty to keep the villagers safe,” Chrom smiled in response.

“No…you deserve more than that. You can sleep in our inn and we’ll give you warm food and cider to replenish your strength for your journey ahead.”

“Warm food……a bed….” Lissa turned to Chrom and tugged on his arm. “Come on big brother. Can we stay? PLEEEEAAASSSEEE?!”

“We thank you for your hospitality but we must keep going. We still got many miles ahead of us before we head to Ylisstol,” Frederick replied.

“F..Frederick…haha..you must be joking…tell me you are joking…” But Frederick just smirked in response, “You are not funny Frederick!!! “

“Why not? It helps to build character,” He added but Lissa punched his arm lightly.

“Sometimes I hate you,” Lissa glared at him in annoyance.

“Well then, lets go everyone. Lets keep going,” But Chrom noticed Lyra still standing there. “You coming?”

“Am I still a prisoner?” Lyra asked in curiosity but mostly in fear.

“Of course not. Your action proved enough you can be trusted,” Chrom replied. “Now if a certain someone will agree as well,” He turned to Frederick which he then sighed.

“Even though I still don’t trust you, I will consider you as an ally…from now on,” said Frederick.

That response was enough for Lyra to be happy.

-v-

“I hate the outdoors. It’s cold..disgusting…and not to mention..bugs!!” Lissa complained.

“Hahaha, come on Lissa. It builds character,” said Chrom as he laughed upon Lissa’s actions.

Suddenly, she started spitting and wiping her mouth. “Blegh, I think I swallowed a bug. Ughh….nasty!!!”

“While I start a fire, why not you and Lyra find some food to eat? We can also use leaves for a bed,” said Frederick.

“Now we are going to sleep on leaves? Can my day get any worse?” Lissa sighed as she slouched to the ground with her arms crossed.

Chrom knelt down behind a bush while Lyra knelt beside him, eyeing a bear. “This good enough?”

“Better than nothing,” Chrom replied. Just as Lyra readies her magic, Chrom begin to notice around his surroundings, it started to disappear. Around him is nothing but darkness but suddenly, he saw a red figure kneeling on the ground, chained up. The figure looked up and smiled at him. _You…are….mine!!!_

“Chrom? Earth to Chrom? CHROM!!!”

Chrom opened his eyes and saw Lyra starting back at him while holding a dead bear in her hand. “You alright?”

“Huh?...oh yeah…I’m fine…Oh…that’s a nice catch you got there,” said Chrom.

“…Thanks…lets head back.”

-v-

“That was some good bear meat,” said Chrom as he leaned back.

“Well..even though it’s not warm soup…or…cider…at least it’s something,” she turned to Lyra, “What you think?” But Lyra just continues to eat her meat.

“Hey Frederick..you not going to eat your share?” Lissa asked as she noticed Frederick not eating.

“Umm…no thank you…”Frederick responded as he decided to lay down and sleep.

“heh heh, well that was succulent but now lets sleep. We got a big day ahead of us,” said Chrom as he doused the flames. 

-v-

As Chrom fallen to deep sleep, he began to feel a warming sensation. He thought the fire was still going but when he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a flower field. Huh….where am i?

Suddenly, he noticed a sea of blood enveloped the flower field and he started to panic. Then, the same red figure floated towards him and with its claw hands, it gently grabbed Chrom’s face. _Soon…..it won’t be long_

“Chrom? What are you doing out there?” Lissa asked in concern.

“Oh…hey sister. I..I just wanted to have some time alone,” Chrom responded as he shook his head, hoping to make the image go away.

“By the way, I am happy Lyra join us. She is like a second sister to me,” said Lissa.

“Yeah..she is amazing. Maybe I…” Suddenly the ground started to shake. 

“Whoa…what was that?” Suddenly, the sky went dark and the ground started to split open.

“Lissa…it’s not safe…lets get out of here.” But Lissa still stands there. “MOVE!!” He pushed her and that got her moving. Suddenly, the ground erupted with molten lava and Chrom pushed her to the other direction. “JUMP!!” Both of them did just that. Suddenly, meteors rain down and the sky became dark again but a ball of light appeared and enlarged itself, revealing an eye but then changed to crimson red. Out of the eye appeared dark beings, almost look like people but more dead like. 

“By the gods, what are they?” Suddenly, one of the monsters roared and charged forward. Chrom pulled out his Falchion and attacked it but realized nothing happened. The monster turned its head around and retaliated but Chrom blocked the attack and pushed forward, making it fall to the ground. Chrom jumped in the air and pierced it. The monster flinched and disappeared. Suddenly, he heard a shriek and realizes his sister is in danger, “LISSA!!!”

Lissa backed up against a stone, holding out her staff while the monster walked towards her. Realizing that this is it, She lifted up her staff and closed her eyes. Up in the sky, a figure walked through the crimson eye portal. Then, moments later, just as Lissa readies to take her fate, she noticed a figure went in front of her and blocked the monster’s attack. The warrior turned to Chrom. “HURRY!!” 

“Ahh…right..” Chrom lunged forward while the warrior pushed back the monster. Just before the monster can respond to anything, Chrom uses his Falchion and slashed across the monster side while the warrior finished it off. After the monster disappeared, Lissa ran up to Chrom and hugged him.

“Thank you kind sir..you saved us…who are you?” Chrom asked in curiosity. 

The warrior turned around and answered, “You may call me Marth.”


	3. Twisted Event

“Marth? As in the heroic of old?” Chrom asked in curiosty.

“Ah…thank you for saving me. I couldn’t imagine what would happen if you haven’t come along,” Lissa said.

Suddenly, a roar echoed across the land. “Gods!! Frederick and Lyra are still out there! Lissa, come on,” Chrom ordered as he head to the previous camping spot. 

“Ugh…coming” Lissa replied as she runs after him.

Marth watches Chrom and Lissa heading to battle. _Aunt Lissa…Father….stay strong_

-v-

“Chrom!! Lissa!! Where have you been?” Lyra shouted as she fends off the monsters.

“What is going on milord? Where did those monsters come from?” Frederick asked as he killed one of them.

“I don’t know,” Chrom responded. To his realization, he noticed a certain someone that saved Lissa is no where to be found. 

“Where is Marth?”

Lissa shrugged her shoulder and run up to Frederick, healing his wounds. Suddenly, a sound of heavy pounding echoed. 

“Well well. Looks like we got some butt whipping to do”.

A red hair warrior appeared, controlling her horse as she pulled out her sword. One of the monsters appeared while grabbing its spear and lunged after her but an arrow appeared and pierced through his body, which it then disappeared. 

“My beautiful delicate flower!! I am here to rescue you!!”

“Oh gods, not now..”Sully turned around and noticed a blue hair archer running up to her.

“Leave war to the warriors my dear bird! A beauty such as you needs to wage onl---“,

“Who the hell are you?” she asked in annoyance.

“Oh I’m sorry. Ahem….I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history’s greatest stage!”

“Well I am not going to waste my time hearing this load of crap” Just before she can head out, the archer stopped her.

“Wait….please…at least tell me your name!” the archer pleaded.

“Sigggh. My name is Sully and I’m a Shepherd,” Sully responded. 

“Sully…what a wonderful name. My name is Virion. I was wondering….would you marry me?” Virion asked.

“Hahahaha…you are joking. Well then…here is my answer,” She lifted up her spear and using the end, she smacks him on the head.

“Ow ow ow. Ha…so this is the feeling of love,” Virion smiled while grabbing his head.

“I am sorry to interrupt but….can you at least help us?” Chrom asked as he slash away the monster. 

“Sorry captain,” Sully responded. She glared at VIrion who is still in a daze from the impact and left him. Virion shook his head and joined the battle. Chrom laughed in response and to Lyra’s surprise, she noticed a monster lifted up its axe, hoping to land a blow on him. “CHROM!! LOOK OUT!!” Lyra pulled out her tome and cast her magic which incinerated the monster. Chrom turned around, spotting a pile of ash on the ground and looked back at Lyra, smiling in response. “Thank you Lyra,” Chrom said.

“Focus Chrom! We got to get rid of these monsters,” Lyra added as she continues to fight them off. 

_She…she is amazing._ Chrom shook his head and grabbed his Falchion and kill more monsters.

**_ERASE!!!_ **

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and a huge crack formed. Then, the ground split opened and all of the monsters fell   
into the chasm. Once all of them fallen in, the ground closed up. Lyra lowered her sword in awe and Chrom walked beside   
her. “Wh…what was that?”

“I don’t know about you but I think we should get out of here before more show up,” Sully suggested as she wipes her weapon.

“Yes…especially you beautiful flower,” Virion added but Sully slapped his head.

“Yeah…..lets go..”Chrom agreed. While the others continue down the path, Chrom begin to feel a cold chill across his back and started to feel stiff. _Wh..what? I can’t move._ Suddenly, he felt like a huge weight was placed upon his back and a cold feeling near to his ear.

_**I’ll be looking for you, my dear. Soon.I will rule over all** _

“CHROM!!!!” 

Chrom jerked in response and looked at Lissa who is looking back in concern. “You always be staring out in the distance. Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah…I’m fine,” Chrom spotted the same warrior who is talking to Frederick and Lyra. Chrom walked up to the warrior and smiled as he reached his hand forward to shake ‘his’ hand. “Thank you Marth…for everything.”

But Marth pushed his hand to the side. “This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was nothing but a prelude.” He turned around and looked back, “You have been warned”.

The moment the warrior left, Lissa responded “Huh? What’s teetering where now? Hey…WAIT!!” But the warrior was nowhere to be found.

“Heh. He is not a person to converse is he?” Lyra asked.

“Maybe so but right now our main focus is the capital. We should make hast at once,” Frederick suggested.

-v-

“May your dreams ever be nightmares!!” said Lyra as she pulled out her sword from the dead divine dragon’s back and licks the blood. “Now..for the small tiny ones.” Suddenly, she felt an eerie feeling and run towards the desolated sanctuary. She noticed a strong wave of energy flowing from a room and she walked through. Lyra covered her eyes from the blinding light and opened her eyes. She noticed a huge portal pulsating rainbow colors and she walked towards it, reaching out her hand and touched it. “Heh. So the thorn of my side has opened the portal to the past? Heh. Then I shall visit the past and destroy everything there as well.” She lifted up her hand and darkness erupted from the ground, revealing more Risens. “Now…let us enter through the past and eradicate the divine dragon, once and for all!!!!” The Risens marched forward and through the portal. Lyra went through the portal and traveled through the time rift. Suddenly, she noticed the light around her turned crimson red and a small blue flame appeared and past through Lyra. What..was that? Heh..no matter. I am coming for you humans. You shall rule the day of confronting Grima!!

-v-

“Wow. So this is Ylisstol….I’ve never seen so many people!!” Lyra exclaimed as she look around, watching many people walking to and fro.

“Hahaha, I am happy you love it,” said Chrom.

“Ah, the exalt is here!!” One of the villagers exclaimed as many people gathered around. Out in the distance are multiple guards and knights surrounding royalty. Lyra tip-toed and spots a woman waving to the crowd.

“This exalt…is she your ruler?” Lyra asked as she watches the view.

“Yes…Her name is Lady Emmeryn,” Frederick responded.

“I don’t want to be rude but…you think it’s safe for her to walk among commoners like that?” Lyra asked in concern.

“Lady Emmeryn is a symbol of peace among all Ylisstol. She is the most prized possession of the kingdom,” said Frederick, “We have been through wars and destruction but Lady Emmeryn taught us to have hope,”.

“We are lucky to have her. Her words brought us together,” said Chrom.

“Plus, she is the best big sister I could ask for!!” Lissa added.

“That’s great I…wait…” Lyra looked at Chrom and then to Lissa, “Your…your sister. But…wouldn’t that make you..and Chrom..”

“The prince and princess of the realm, yes.” Frederick laughed, “You remember Chrom’s name but not this? I am surprise.”

“But you said you were “shepherds”!!” Lyra exclaimed in doubt.

“And so we are…in manner of speaking. We just have a lot of sheep,” Chrom added.

“Chrom…ah…I mean….Prince Chrom,” Lyra quickly corrected herself and hide her embarrassed flustered face.

“Haha, just Chrom is fine. It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?”Chrom asked.

-v-

As Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Lyra entered to Ylisstol, Emmeryn turned around and smiled upon their arrival. “Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day to you Frederick.” She walked up to Chrom and Lissa, giving them the biggest hug. “How fared you all?”

“Well…by the looks of it, we won’t encounter any bandits for a while,” Chrom replied.

She walks back and smiled, “That’s wonderful, and how about the people?”

“Safe as they can be but…I suggest we should strengthen the borders. Those brigands came from Plegia”.

A pegasus knight walked forward and bowed in apology, “Forgive me milord. My Pegasus knights and I should’ve intercepted them. Sorry for our failure.”

“No..it’s not your fault Phila. Your only goal is to protect the exalt,” Chrom responded as he smiled.

“Oh….is this your new companion brother?” Emmeryn asked as she gazed on Lyra. Lyra quickly rushed towards her and bowed.

“I’m sorry milady. My..my name is Lyra,” Lyra answered.

“Hahaha don’t be. I welcome you to Ylisstol. I thank you for helping Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Please, if there is anything you need, just ask,” Emmeryn responded.

Lissa walked up to Lyra and tugged her arm. “Come on!! I want to show you the other Shepherds!!

-v-

“Here we are!! Welcome to the Shepherds garrison!!” 

“Lissa my treasure! Are you all right? Suddenly, a certain person ran up to Lissa and hugged her. 

“Hahaha, you worry too much Marribelle. I’m fine….although…..without the bears…and…bugs…” Lissa responded.

“By the way…Where is Chrom?” A certain fighter cracked his knuckles, “I bet he had a rough time fighting those bandits and thieves. If I was there, no one can’t mess with the Teach and his trusty axe!!”

Lissa looked at him in discontent, “Now you’re the teach Vaike? And I hope people can help to those who are born lacking wits”

“Hahahaha…wait…was that suppose to be an insult,” Vaike asked in disbelief.

“Ah….excuse me but…..” A pegasus knight walked forward, holding a small flower. “Are..are we going to see Chrom today?”  
Lissa turned around and spots her looking down worrying. “Aww….don’t be sad Sumia. Chrom came back.”

“Poor thing. She always have this worry feeling for Chrom. Every day, she always look at the horizon, hoping for his return,” said Maribelle. 

Vaike turned and spots Lyra. “Who is this person?”

“Oh…I will like to introduce to our very own tactician Lyra!!” Lissa exclaimed.

“A tactician eh? Well…” Maribelle walked towards Lyra and walk around her, “Doesn’t look like she is from royalty”

“Ah…I’m not that royal” Lyra responded.

“Ha! I bet she can’t do this,” Vaike leaned back and does his biggest belch. Maribelle looked disgust while Lyra laughed.

“Heh heh, I do learn the master of belching,” said Lyra.

Maribelle lightly slapped Lyra’s arm, “Oh please…don’t support this notorious buffoon,”

Suddenly, Chrom walked forward and Sumia looked up with a light of happiness across her face. “Captain!!! You’ve returned!! I-no I mean…we were so-!” Just as she walks towards him, suddenly, she tripped and felled to the ground.

“Sumia! You alright? It’s those boots again?” Chrom asked as he helped her up.

“It’s okay. Thank you Chrom” 

Suddenly, the door burst open and a knight run through. “VAIKE!! SHEPHERDS!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!” 

“Whoa whoa Stahl..what happened?!” Vaike asked.

“Miriel and I were doing our patrol duty and suddenly, some monsters appeared and attacked us. MIriel is in total danger. We must help her!!” Stahl asked frantically.

“Well, we can’t just stand there and not do anything. Shepherds!! TO BATTLE!!” Chrom shouted.

-v-

“Ugh…I..i can’t hold on…any longer..” Miriel panted as she weakly gets up while ready to cast her fire spell. Suddenly, the monster appeared and ready to slash her but an axe flew by and plunged the monster to dust. 

“VAIKE IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!!!” 

“Miriel!! Are you alright?” Stahl asked as he lifts her up.

“Gods, those Risens will never stop coming,” said Chrom.

“Risens?” Lyra asked as she casts her fire spell at the Risens.

“It’s a new name we came up with,” said Frederick as he pierced one of them with his spear.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the ground opened up, swallowing every Risens and closing back up.

“I swear. This is the second time this happened,” said Lissa.

Suddenly, Lyra gasped and ran across the field. “Lyra?” Chrom asked as he runs after her. The moment he saw Lyra, he stopped and noticed Lyra petting an animal. Lyra turned and waved at Chrom, “You got to see this.”

Chrom walked towards to the animal and pet its neck. “Must be a Pegasus.” Suddenly, the Pegasus started to jerk and bucked up whinnying. “Whoa!! Easy!!”

“Allow me captain,” Just as Sumia took a step forward, she felled to the ground flat on her face. 

“Sumia….those boots again?” Chrom asked as he helped her yet again.

“Yes!! Uh..I mean…Maybe I can help the poor creature,” said Sumia. Just as Sumia touched its neck gently, the peagsus ceased its temper and calmed down.

“Sumia…I didn’t know you are talented with animals,” said Chrom in awe.

Blushing in response, she smiled, “Well…You just have to understand their feelings and allow them to--!”

**_Crush her flesh!!!_ **

Suddenly, the peagsus jolted up and tackled Sumia to the ground. Sumia tried to get up but the peagsus fought back. Lyra quickly grabbed its rein and jerked it back, which then the peagsus calmed down yet again. 

“Sumia!!! You okay?!” Chrom asked frantically. He looks at Lyra and smiled while lifting Sumia up, “Thank you for saving her.”

“I….I don’t understand…why he attacked me?” Sumia asked as she wipes the dust off of her. She walked back to the peagsus and touched its snout. The peagsus nudged its head towards Sumia as an act of apology. “You guys go ahead. I will catch up to you later.”

Suddenly, Frederick galloped towards them. “MILORD!!! WE GOT A PROBLEM!! LONGFORT IS IN FLAMES!!!”


	4. Hooded Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds head for Longfort to help destroy the Risens but then a certain person has escaped from the abyss

“By the gods, more risens?!” Lyra exclaimed.

“We got to help the others in there,” Chrom turned to a certain soldier who he defending the wounded soldier. “You there!”

Kellam turned around and looked in shock, “Me…me?”

“Yes you. Join us and help the others!!” Chrom shouted as he slashes away more Risens.

“Everyone, head for the gates,” Suddenly, Lyra noticed an incoming spear that is hurling towards to Chrom. “CHROM!! LOOK OUT!!!” Unable to move, Chrom closed his eyes, hoping to meet his fate. Suddenly, he felt like he was lifted up from the ground and into the skies. He opened his eyes and noticed he is on the back of a Pegasus and saw Sumia in front of him. 

“S…Sumia?” Chrom asked in shock.

“Better hold on tight Captain…it’s going to get a little bumpy,” Sumia warned as she grip onto the reigns while Chrom holds her side, wishing he won’t slide off. She turned around and smiled, “It’s going to be alright.”

 _Sumia…._ He turned his head to the left and spots more Risens ready their arrows, hoping to take them down. “Sumia!” He pulled out his sword while Sumia charges towards them. As soon as she makes contact, he jumped down and stabbed the Risens.

“About time you showed up!!”

Chrom looked up and noticed a certain knight finishing off a Risen. “Heh, it could’ve been worse,”

But then, he was slammed to the ground and a spear was inches away from his face. “Who are you?”

“I..I..I am Chrom. Prince of Ylisstol,” He stuttered.

“Heh. A prince of Ylisstol,” She pulled away her spear while Chrom gets up. “You don’t look like a prince.” 

Then, the gates opened and Lyra plus the others appeared. “Chrom!! Sumia!! Are you alright?”

“Wha? More intruders?! Guards!! Seize them!!!” The knights appeared from the doors and captured the other Shepherds. 

“Wait!! They are with me. We don’t mean any harm,” said Chrom.

“….Alright..let them go,” The knights let go of the Shepherds. “I am Raimi. I help guard Longfort and only I give permission to seek with Flavia.”

“Maybe we can speak with this Flavia..if you don’t mind,” Lyra asked.

“Okay but if any of you do any funny business; you are going to meet the end of my spear, understood?” Raimi asked.

“Geez…moody much?” Lissa asked in sarcasm. 

After glaring at Lissa, Raimi turned around and swings her arm in commanding them to follow, “Follow me.”

-v-

“Gods..i sure hope the others will be alright,” said Maribelle as she ponders to and fro in the garrison.

“Are you still worrying about Lissa?”

Maribelle turned around and noticed a young sorcerer walking in. “Preposterous! Why would you think such a thing Ricken?!”

“Hey hey. I just asked. Don’t bite me!!” Ricken exclaimed.

“hahaha. You are good Ricken,” Suddenly, she noticed a certain object hurled the side of her and landed on a wooden crate. “By the gods, what was that?” She turned around and noticed a barbarian behind Ricken. “RICKEN LOOK OUT!!!” The moment Ricken turned around, the barbarian punched his stomach which knocked him out. 

“You..you are coming with us lady,”said the barbarian as he grabbed her hand.

“LET GO OF ME!! RICKEN!!! RICKEN!!!!!!” Maribelle shouted but with no avail.

-v-

“Wait here. I’ll go get the khan,” said Raimi as she left them behind.

“I can’t imagine how the khan would look like,” said Lyra. She then started to giggle, “ I can’t imagine. He would be like a huge man..with big muscles and..”

“Oh really now? Keep going. I will love to hear more,”

Lyra squeaked and turned around, noticing a woman walking towards them. “Your’e the…..that is to say…the khan I presume?” Chrom asked.

“One of them yes. My name is Flavia. I heard you helped Raimi and her troops fight against the Risens. I thank you for everything,”

“Your welcome. But it’s quite strange. Usually it will be the Plegian troops that will cause the ram shack but it’s those damn monsters. Maybe it’s those Plegian sending those monsters and trying to bring the tension but us and your kingdom,” said Flavia.  
“Damn them!!” But he quickly took back his words, “Ah…I’m sorry.”

“Hahaha damn them and damn the delicacy. Here in Ferox, we accept any plain speech,” Ferox laughed at Chrom’s action.

“Well…then you better tell your damn guards to strengthen the borders,” Chrom added.

“HAHAHAHA!! Now that’s Feroxi diplomacy.” She walked up to Chrom and pats his shoulder. “I like you already!” But then her face changed, “To be honest, I wish I could help you but I cannot provide you any Ferox troops.”

“What? Why not?” Lissa asked.

“Well….I lack authority,” Flavia answered.

“But, aren’t you the khan,” Chrom asked in confusion.

“Yes but like I said, I am only one of them. Plus, it’s not easy. Every year, the east and the west khan hold a tournament. Whoever wins required total sovereignty over both kingdoms and they make the final decision whether to forge an alliance. Unfortunately, the west khan won last year battle,” Flavia explained as she lifted up her sword while wiping the blade.

“In other words, we won’t get the help we need,” Chrom added.

Flavia plunged her sword to the ground and then smiled, “Not if you give up all the time. As of now, I am in a need of champions and I was hoping if you can join me and fight in the tournament.”

“I..I don’t think we can settle onto this Feroxi traditions,” Chrom answered uneasy.

“Don’t worry. I just want some people that will represent the east khan. If you win and I take over alliance, I will definitely provide you anything that you need,” said Flavia.

Chrom turned to Lyra for advice, “What you think Lyra?”

“Well….if its getting the soldiers we need then,” She then walk to Flavia and reached out her hand. “We’ll join your tournament.” 

“Hahaha, I am glad you agree. Just don’t die,” said Flavia.

“What?”

“Nothing. Come on. Let’s head to the tournament.”

-v-

_Ahhh…It’s been a while since I left the abyss._

The red cloak figure continues to walk down the village. Many villagers stopped and stared at the person while the others continue their work. Then, many little children came running in front of her laughing but one little girl tripped.

 _Hmm…a young human has fallen. Maybe…one snack couldn’t hurt…._ She knelt down and reached for the child but helped her up instead. “You better be careful now you hear?”

“Yes m’am!” the young girl replied as she hugs her. Taken by surprise, she hugs her back. Then, the young girl let her go and continue to run with the others.

The red cloak figure continues to walk until she left the village. She stops for a moment and sniffs the air. Hmmm…he’s close. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her and landed next to her on the ground. 

“Well well, what a lady like you doing here?”

She looks around and noticed a group of thieves and archers surrounding her. “I don’t have time to mess with humans.”

“Hahahaha, a feisty one is she?” A thief walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

“Let go of me,”

“Don’t worry my dear. We’ll take good care of you, right guys?” At response of his questions, the others laughed. The thief leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “You can serve a high price at the market. So…why don’t you surrender and-!” Suddenly, he started coughing up blood and noticed on his side a dragon snake clamped onto his side hard. The woman turned around to look at the thief and sneered, “I said…let go of me.” The snake tossed the thief in the air and devoured him whole. 

“Wh..what? YOU WILL PAY, YOU MONSTER!!!” All the thieves and archers charged after her with weapons at hand. The woman looked around and licked her lips.

“Let’s play”

-v-

“You ready Lyra?” Chrom asked as he pulled out his weapon. 

“First time in my life I am nervous. What if my plans for battle have failed and we lost? Gods…I can’t imagine Flavia’s reaction upon losing,” said Lyra. Chrom reached out and touched her shoulder. “Hey, don’t say that. Your plans always bring us to victory. We all have faith in you. I have faith in you.”

“Chrom…”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. “Why not we fight together? Lets us show the west khan we are victorious,”

Blushing in response, she quickly pushed him to the side and smiled, “Not a bad idea captain,” 

“Please…just call me Chrom,” he replied.

“Chrom! Look!” Lissa shouted as she points at the warrior across the field.

Chrom looked ahead and glared at him. “It’s Marth.” He then turned to the rest of the shepherds, “Everyone. Let’s go!!” And with that, the battle begins. While the other shepherds attack the barbarians and knights, Chrom rushed through the group of soldiers, aiming for Marth. Marth noticed Chrom pulled out his Falchion and he did the same. Chrom gasped at the sight of the sword. “Wh…Where did you get that?” But he remains quiet. “There is no way.” Chrom runs towards him and jumped up while spinning in the air and clashed swords against   
Marth. Marth retaliated and started sending multiple attacks but Chrom blocked it. “Tell me. Who taught you to fight like that?!”

“Tsch,”Marth pulled back and jumped in the air, doing the same move as Chrom, “MY FATHER!!” Marth plunged his sword towards Chrom, hoping to make an impact but Chrom dodged it. “You are finished!!” Marth noticed Chrom started stumbling but a bolt of lightning appeared and knock her to the ground.

“Chrom you alright?” Lyra asked as she runs up to him, helping him up. 

_Mother.._ Marth shook his head and turned around. “We’ll meet again.” And with those words, he left.

“HAHAHA. WE WON!!!” Flavia shouted as many other people started cheering. 

“Chrom, that was stupid what you did. You promise you will fight along with me,” said Lyra. 

“heh…I can get a little hard-headed sometimes but now …” He grabbed her hand and lifted it up along with his, “We won the battle. Let us bask into the great victory.” Suddenly, the sound of cheering has changed to sounds of shrieks and cries. Many started running away from a rampaging swordmaster. 

“HEY LON’QU!! CALM DOWN!!” A barbarian shouted after the swordmaster but he gotten no response.

“KILL!! KIL!!! KILL KILL KILL KILL!!!!!!” Lon’qu shouted as he continues to kill more people.

“Heh, can’t control your soldiers Basillo?” Flavia smirked. Basillo turned around and glared at Flavia, “This is no laughing matter,” he retorted.

“Come. Lets help him,” Chrom whispered. 

“Right,” Lyra responded.

They both head towards the stands and spot Flavia and Basillo trying to fight against Lon’qu. 

“Chrom…what is this aura behind him?” Lyra asked in fear.

Lon’qu turned to Chrom and Lyra and charged after them. “DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!” Lyra quickly grabbed her tome and started casting her thunder spell but Lon’qu dodged every attack and clashed sword against Chrom. 

“Hey!! Snap out of it!!” Chrom yelled.

“Don’t resist. She is coming for you!! SHE IS COMING FOR YOU!!!!” Suddenly, Lon’qu gasped and opened his eyes. He walked back looking at the blood on his hand and look back at Chrom and Lyra. “What…happened?”

“Well well. If it isn’t the people that took my ruling power away from me,” said Basillio. “One, thank you for saving Lon’qu. Two,” He then turned to Flavia who is smiling at him back, “SHE has control now, and three, for saving him, I am giving him to you to join the Shepherds.”  
“AND as ruler of Khan, I ordered to send the alliance to Lady Emmeryn, as requested by her alone,” said Flavia.

“You have my gratitude,” Chrom responded as he smiled.

“Well then, lets head back to Ylisstol,” said Lyra. “I’ll get the others.” 

“Right. I’ll be right behind you,” Chrom answered. While Lyra heads to meet with the others, Chrom stopped and pondered. _What does Lon’qu means ‘She is coming for you’ Who is this person?_

-v-

“Get…get away!! Get away!” One of the archers pleaded as he tries to push himself away from the woman who was finishing eating his other comrades. 

“I told you..if he would’ve let me go sooner, I would’ve spared you and your group but then,” She knelt down and grabbed his face, “It wouldn’t matter anyways. I would’ve eaten you.”

“Look. I’ll give you anything. Money!! Weapons!! Anything!! J..j…j…just spare me!!” Then, the same dragon snake emerged behind her and sneered.

“I don’t want your human possessions. I only care for one thing…..to take back what was stolen from me,” and with that, the snake opened its mouth and clamped onto the archer. He screamed in agony but the snake twisted his jaw to silence him. Once dead, he swallowed him whole. She licks her lips and chuckled, “I am coming for you my dear. You will help me get what I desire”.


	5. Plead

“Boy, what a day,” Lyra said as she stretches her arms. 

“LORD CHROM!! LORD CHROM!!!”

Chrom turned around a noticed Ricken running up to him looking frantic. “Ricken, what is wrong?”

“It’s…it’s the Plegians. They kidnapped Maribelle!” Ricken answered.

“WHAT?! THOSE DOGS!!” Chrom exclaimed.

“They kidnapped Maribelle?!” Lissa asked in doubt, “But why?!”

“I..i don’t know. I was knocked out when they captured her,” said Ricken.

“Well then. If they are asking for a war, they will have one!!!” Chrom exclaimed as he stormed out of the garrison.

“Wait brother,” Chrom turned around and noticed Emmeryn walking up to them. “Perhaps we can come to an agreement. War isn’t necessary.”

“You are kidding me right sister? They are murderous swine that needs to be dealt with. They will regret stealing anything from us,” said Chrom.

“Yes, the Plegians has done horrible things but I believe with my words reaching to their hearts, we can change this around,” Emmeryn added.

“But milady, isn’t it safe for you to do such a tedious task?” Lyra asked in concern.

Emmeryn giggled in response, “Don’t worry lady Lyra. It’s going to be alright. I’m sure they will agree too.”

“Alright…but we are coming with you,” said Chrom.

“And I as well,” said Frederick.

“And me too. I want to save Maribelle,” said Lissa.

“Okay, then lets go,”said Emmeryn.

-v- 

While Chrom and Lyra gets their gear together and finished helping the other Shepherds, Ricken came in with his tome at hand. “Ricken, what are you doing?” Chrom asked.

“I am coming with you. I want to get rid of this guilt inside me,” Ricken answered.

“You are Ricken right? You sure you want to come with us?” Lyra asked as she gives an extra sword to Lon’qu who nervously received it.

“Don’t look at me like I am a helpless child. I want to fight!”

“Ricken, this could be dangerous for you,” said Chrom, “Stay here and protect Ylisstol.”

“But Chrom…..”

“My word is final. You stay here,” said Chrom. Unable to say a word, Ricken turned his head to the side.

After Chrom and Lyra left the castle, Ricken threw his tome to the ground in anger. “I am not weak. I am strong. I will prove those guys!!” Suddenly, he felt a hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, noticing a red cloaked figure looking at him.

-v-

“Hahaha what’s this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance and glory.”

“King Gangrel,” said Emmeryn, “I’ve come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us.”

“Heh, a truth? I’ll give you the truth.”

Emmeryn turns towards to the woman next to Gangrel. “Perhaps milady might first share her name?”

“My apologies. You may call me Aversa.”

“Very well Aversa, Is Maribelle unharmed?” Emmeryn asked.

“Who? Oh yes….the little blonde whiny brat,” He then turned to the side, “Bring her here,”

A barbarian walked forward with Maribelle tied up. “Unhand me you gutter-born troglodyte!!!”

Lissa gasped and shouted, “Maribelle!!”

“By the gods, Lissa!! Is that you?!” Maribelle asked.

“As you can see here ‘milady’, this girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what’s more…she wounded one of our bravest Plegian soldiers. All they wanted to do is to escort her safely home,” said Aversa.

“You hag!!! You speak nothing but lies! LIES!!!” Maribelle retorted, “Did they not teach the meaning of the word ‘truth in their wretched-croned school?!”

“Hahaha, you see here? No matters. Tsk tsk. Such a nasty little bird that simply had to be caged,” said Aversa.

“Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And to have the nerves to confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness,” said Gangrel as he shook his head, “This will require some action in order to fix this faith.”

“I have done nothing wrong!! It is they who should confess!! I was kidnapped by this notorious buffoon here. Your Grace…please!” Maribelle pleaded.

“Peace Maribelle. I believe you,” said Emmeryn as she smiled. She then turned to King Gangrel with determination on her face, “King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages.”

Gangrel then started to laugh, “Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I’m within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper.”

“You mad man monster!!” Chrom growled as he gripped onto his sword.

“You better control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt,” said Gangrel.

Glaring at Gangrel, he ceased his grip onto his Falchion.

“Now then, there is something you can do to make amends. I will release Maribelle if only you can give me Ylisstol’s prize possession, the Fire Emblem.”

Emmeryn glanced down at the Fire Emblem in her hand. “You would ask for Ylisse’s royal treasure? But..why?”

“Why? I know its legend. With the Fire Emblem in my hands, I will have all of my wishes come true,” Gangrel answered.

“The Emblem’s power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel:to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim to that noble wish?” Emmeryn asked.

“Heh. I want what every Plegian wants-a grisly end for every last Ylissean!! That is my noble wish,” Gangrel answered.

“What?”

“Have you forgotten what your father did years ago? He called us heathens! He little ‘crusades’ butchered every single one of us!!” Gangrel answered in anger.

“I don’t deny the past of Ylisse’s wrongdoings but mark my words, I will never repeat the event ever again,” said Emmeryn.

“Your words are nothing but empty shells. Now…give me the Fire Emblem!!!” Gangrel commanded.

“No Grace. Don’t do this because of me!” Maribelle pleaded.

“Tch, this negotiation is over, your luminosity!! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your dead hands!! Men, capture the Emblem!!”

Then, two more barbarians appeared with weapons at hand. Chrom pulled out his Falchion and charged forward. “Brother no!!!” Emmeryn shouted but it was too late, Chrom swing his sword and killed one of them.

“STAY BACK OR YOU ALL WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE!!!!” Chrom shouted.

“Heh, now that’s a declaration of war. A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Gangrel laughed.

Aversa stepped down from the ledge and walked towards Maribelle. “You poor, stupid girl..are you really worth fighting a war over?” She reached out her hand and touched her cheek. Maribelle snapped her head away from her hands. “Don’t touch me!!”

“Heh heh, years from now, you’ll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse,” said Aversa.

“No..please no…Lissa,” said Maribelle.

Suddenly, the air around them becomes heavy and a dark pool emerged underneath the barbarian. Then, a large dragon snake emerges and devoured him whole, then disappeared.”Wh…what?!” Aversa walked back in shock.

“Maribelle!!!” Ricken runs towards her and untied the ropes from her hand.

“Ricken? What are you doing here?” Maribelle asked in shock. 

“What does it look like what I am doing? I am rescuing you,” Ricken replied.

“Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn’t he just precious,” said Aversa.

“Don’t talk down to me, witch!!” Ricken opened his new tome and cast the same magic. The snake appeared and tried to bite Aversa but she back away. 

“By the gods!! What kind of magic you are studying boy?!” Aversa asked in disbelief.

“Ricken…where did you get that tome?” Maribelle asked in fear.

“No time. Come on,” said Ricken as he grabbed her hand. 

“Oh…right…” and with that , both Maribelle and Ricken ran away.

“Tch, that wretched welp, I should..no..our soldiers have them outnumbered. Good luck getting out of there…alive..”said Aversa.

-v-

“Frederick, Vaike, Stahl, aim for the projectile attacks. Don’t let either one of them get near Sumia. Sumia, Miriel, Lon’qu, aim for the sword masters. Chrom. To me!!” Lyra commanded. 

“Right,” said Chrom. 

“Chrom!! I got Maribelle!!” Ricken shouted. 

“Ricken!! What are you doing here?” Chrom asked. 

“Well, I don’t want to stay in Ylisstol not doing anything, I want to help,” Ricken answered.

Lyra looked at Ricken’s hand, which is holding an unusual tome. “Ricken…where did you get that tome from?”

“A lady gave it to me while I was at the castle and I….uh…” Suddenly he started to flinch and felled to the ground while clutching his head, screaming. 

“Ricken?! Ricken!!! What is wrong? RIcken!!” But Ricken pushed her to the side and darkness erupted from the ground and enveloped around him. Then, the darkness dissipated and revealed Ricken in a horrifying draconic form. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! DARKNESS SHALL ENVELOPE THE WORLD. THE DIVINE DRAGON SHALL DESTROY THE LIGHT AND RECLAIM HER THRONE!!” Ricken shouted in his distorted voice.

“That same aura….that happened to Lon’qu before,” Lyra said as she grabs her tome. 

“Well well…it looks like fate is in our hand. Captain Orton, fight with the poor hopeless child,” Gangrel sneered as he left the scene. 

Orton guides his wyvern towards to Ricken but Ricken turned around and lifted up his hand. A dragon snake appeared and clamped both in its mouth. It devours them, which left blood dripping from its mouth.

“This…this…is…terrifying..”said Lyra as she started to shake but Chrom placed his hand upon hers. “Let’s save him. Don’t be afraid.” He pulled out his sword and points at Ricken, “Ricken, I will set you free,” Suddenly, Ricken levitated from the ground and grabbed Chrom while slamming his to a nearby tree. “CHROM!!!” But Ricken uses his wings and pinned her to the ground. “L…Lyra..” Ricken turned to Chrom and sneered, “Don’t run away boy!! She is looking for you and once she finds you, you will give her everything that is dear to you. There is no escape!!” Suddenly, Maribelle gets up and hugged Ricken. “Ricken..if you are there..this is not you…” Ricken gasped and opened his eyes. The darkness dissipated and Ricken returned to normal. He let go of Chrom and then started to pass out but Lyra caught him just in time. 

“Thank the gods he passed out,” said Lyra, “Let’s head out.”

“Right..”Chrom rubbed his neck and grabbed his Falchion, placing it back in the scabbard. 

Out in the distance, a red hooded figure watches as the Shepherds get ready to leave. She turns to the side and noticed Marth watching as well. “Heh heh, trying to save fate are you my dear? Don’t worry…I’ll have my fun as well.”


End file.
